


scarf

by wastedren



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedren/pseuds/wastedren
Summary: for some reason kanji’s eyes look like jewels, glimmering and hopeful- the smile on his face eager and pure, and one look into the determined shine of his eyes shu’s protests die in his throat, “...sure.”or: a story of shu falling in love.
Relationships: Tatsumi Kanji/Nakajima Shu
Kudos: 3





	scarf

“oh hey.” a hand landed on his shoulder, shu jumped, “it's been a while, how are ya?”

shu smiled, “i've been fine.” kanji still looked the same, blonde hair slicked back and gray eyes glimmering in the sunlight, “how have you been, senpai?”

kanji laughs, pats his shoulders and walks beside him, “schools been kicking my ass i dont get anything.”

“you can ask yu-senpai to tutor you.”

“that guy is always busy ill feel bad taking up his time.”

“he won't mind, you're his friend after all.”

kanji hits his hand with his fist, “hey! how about you tutor me?!”

“huh?”

“you’re smarter than me, right?”

“uhm, well i have the baseball club and…” for some reason kanji’s eyes look like jewels, glimmering and hopeful- the smile on his face eager and pure, and one look into the determined shine of his eyes shu’s protests die in his throat, “...sure.”

kanji cheers, “cool! i'll give you my number so we can meet up whenever.”

shu takes the number and numbly walks to his home, kanji walking by his side.

***

they're in his room, notebooks sprawled over his table and coffee resting on plates, “wait i don't get this, why is it pronounced like that?”

shu smiles, “it's because-”

“why is it even spelled like that? makes no sense.”

“its because it-”

“is this textbook right? doesn't look right.”

“tatsumi.”

“yeah?”

“let's take a break.” shu smiles and shuts his textbook, “do you want anything?”

“im alright.” 

they sit in silence for a while, shu sipping at his cold coffee when kanji breaks the silence, “i made a scarf you want it?” 

“a scarf?”

pink colors his cheeks, “yeah, it's pink though…”

shu’s heart thumps in his chest and hes unsure why, “sure.”

“oh!” kanji’s eyes sparkle as he digs through his bag and pulls out a pink scarf, “here.” he hands it out to him, a big smile on his lips.

shu accepts it tenderly, holding it gently to not damage it, “i didn't know you knit senpai.”

“yeah i do.”

“that's really cool knitting seems really hard.”

“it's not that hard.”

shu laughs, “thanks for the scarf, senpai.”

“uhm yeah, no problem.” 

shu misses the blush on kanji’s face.  
***

the wind is cold- snow hitting the ground as icicles froze, shu’s hands are numb as he pulls the scarf even higher, his jacket even tighter.

he rubs his hands together as he walks home- trying to will the numbness away. luckily, his face is still warm. the scarf kanji made, warm and soft to the touch. 

“nakajima!” kanji is running at him.

“senpai?”

when kanji reaches his side he smiles, mouth opening before his eyes land on his face and nothing comes out, his mouth hanging.

“is something wrong?”

“you're wearing my scarf.”

“yeah, it's warm. thanks again.” when kanji says nothing shu tilts his head, “is that all?”

kanji stutters, his face turning redder, “yeah, that's all.”

“do you want me to tutor you still, your tests are over aren't they?”

“of course i do!” kanji smiles, “you're good at teachin.”

“oh...thanks.”

“did you have practice?”

“no it was too cold, was school alright?”

“yup, i made something else.”

“really? what did you make?”

kanji smiles proudly as he pulls out blue mittens, “you want?”

“can i?”

“yeah.” kanji looks away- ears red, “i made them for you after all…” he mumbles.

“what was that? i didn't hear you.”

“it's nothin, you can have them.” kanji shoves the mittens at him and looks away quickly.

shu nearly drops them, “thanks.” he smiles and puts them on hurryingly. 

he sighs out of relief- the numbness of his hands going away quickly, “thank you so much senpai!”

kanji grunts as they continue to walk.  
***

before he knows it, nearly his entire closet is filled with knitted clothes and trinkets. hand sewn sweaters fill his clothes- gloves and scarfs littered amongst. he even has a book cover, sewn with blue and gray, 

and they were all made by kanji.

he's happy, he really is. his heart swells with the thought of kanji making this for him. whenever kanji shows up, bright and happy with something new in his hands, shu’s heart melts and he takes whatever kanji has. it's gotten so bad that if kanji were to show up with garbage- happy and glowing, he’ll still take it.

sometimes, when they’re studying. when kanji focuses on his work and quiets down shu can't seem to take his eyes off him. his mind stills and his heart floats, his stomach fluttering as he looks at him. at the beautiful gray of his eyes- the blonde of his hair, roots showing through, the scarf above his eye, and the piercings littering in his ears. 

he feels free and light around kanji and if all those romance books he read in secret were true…

“nakajima?”

shu jumps, thoughts falling apart, “yes?”

“i don't get question 2”

“oh, here you…” as he explains his thoughts still swirl.

is this love? he thinks as his heart flutters, kanji looking at him with something he cant discern swirling in his eyes, is this love?  
***  
it's a bright morning, the snow still falling lightly as the ground melts. 

kanji is by his side, meeting in junes and deciding to walk home together, “hey uhm…” kanji trails off, “am i annoying you?”

“what? of course you're not, what makes you think that?”

“well it's just aren't i making you a lot of stuff? isn't it annoying?”

“it’s not,” shu feels his face flush, “it actually makes me really happy.”

“oh.” kanji looks surprised, eyes wide, “oh- thats cool.”

they both look away from each other, shus face burning and heart thumping.  
“oh my house is right here, i'll see you later senpai!”

kanji was about to say something but shu runs way- pulse beating loudly in his ears.  
***

this is stupid, he thinks as he waits for kanji near junes, this is really stupid.

it's been awkward since shu ran away. they haven't talked to each other in a while and whenever they see each other in town the awkward air seems to loom.

he clenches his bag closer as he sees kanji walk towards him.

“hey.” kanji greets, “i uh-”

shu interrupts him, “i'm sorry!” he bows as he hands out the bag towards him.

“what?”

“i made it awkward, please accept my apology.” he shoves the bag in kanji’s arm, “this is for you.”

“it's fine really! i don't need-”

“please open it!”

“i- ok, ok i will.”

when he opens the bag his eyes light up, shu clears his throat, “this is for you, i made it myself so it's not very good but-”

“it’s great!” kanji hands shake, as he pulls out the scarf, “this is the first time someone has made me anything.” 

his breath catches in his throat as kanji glows, his smile big and wide as it scrunches his nose, forcing his eyes closed and all shu can see is the overwhelming brightness of kanji’s presence, “thanks, shu.”

his heart beats loudly as he hears kanji say his name, he wants to say something- anything but he can't focus on anything but the fondness in kanji’s eyes.

and as his pulse beats wilding in his ears, his heart thumping, his hands sweating and clammy, his stomach twisting itself over and over, he thinks- that this,

this overwhelming feeling must be love.  
***  
yu-senpai has moved away, giving him a hug as he left and watched him leave- disappearing into the station.

everybody has left, only him and kanji remained. the scarf shu made for him swirling around his neck as his breath swirls in the cold air.

“senpai leaving made me realize something, well a lot of things actually” kanji starts, “i don't know why it took me so long to realize this… these feelings i have.” 

shu feels his stomach fly up his throat and he's captivated as kanji turns to look at him- his face bright red, “i love you, shu.”

shu nearly feels like throwing up as his body alights- his nerves tingling as his heart pounds in his chest as disbelief swirls in his mind, “you love me?” he says stupidly and yet kanji still answers, 

“yeah, i love you.”

he feels like he's been hit by a truck as his breath escapes him, his brain turning to mush and when it matters he can't seem to speak up.

“it’s okay if you don't feel the same, “ his heart breaks as kanji looks at the ground, “i just wanted to tell you.

they stand there for a while as shu tries to say something- his pulse is loud and overwhelming and he has so much he wants to say, to confess, but his body refuses to do anything but stand there stupidly gawking. 

“i'll go.” kanji says quietly.

and when he turns away, shu grabs the back of his sleeve, finally out of his stupor, “i love you!”

his heart is drumming away and anxiety bites away at his mind- yet he feels free saying it, saying the words that forced themselves into his mind whenever he thought of him.

kanji turns quickly, nearly hitting shu in the face, “you do?!”

“i do!” 

kanji lights up as he grabs shu’s face in between his strong hands and clashes their mouths together. 

it’s awkward and rough as their teeth clack together, noses nearly hitting each other, but shu’s body lights up- his heart is soaring and his chest swirls with so many feelings and sensations that he can't pinpoint any of them.

both of their faces are bright red when they part, kanji has a wobbly smile on his face and shu can't help the goofy smile that spreads across his face.

and as kanji holds him close, his thoughts clear.

this, this warm feeling that swirls through his head, through his body, 

is love.


End file.
